Nickel electro-winning is generally an expensive process and may not be available for any existing nickel deposits, particularly small deposits or low grade deposits. The alternatives are, among others, producing intermediate products like MSP (nickel/cobalt Mixed Sulphide Precipitation) or MHP (Ni/Co Mixed Hydroxide Precipitation). While the first process has a good market, the production of H2S or NaHS is expensive and generally not trivial. The second process is easy to operate but has a generally restricted market.